All For You
by Lori Lemonberry
Summary: SLASH (BB /L). L i BB przebywają w Wammy's House. Obowiązkiem L'a jest zajmowanie się BB, aby był w stanie zostać jego następcą. Na domiar złego BB jest kompletnie wpatrzony w L'a, naśladując go niemal na każdym kroku. Po wielu tak spędzonych latach, zaczyna się to robić denerwujące. Jednak po pewnym czasie L znajduje w BB coś fascynującego...
1. Informacje i ostrzeżenia

**Autor: **Lori Lemonberry

**Beta: **brak (autobetowanie)

**Tytuł: **_All For You_

**Stan:** zakończone

**Seria: **_Death Note_

**Gatunek: **angst, drama, romance

**Główni bohaterowie:** Beyond Birthday, L Lawliet

**Pairing: **Beyond Birthday/L Lawliet (Beyond Birthday – uke; L Lawliet – seme)

**Rating: **MA (18+)

**Długość:** 6 rozdziałów + epilog

**Ostrzeżenia: **darkfic, lemon, slash, shouta

**Uwagi: **non-canon, OOC Beyond Birthday, OOC L Lawliet, prequel (do fanfiction _Love Or Hate, It Still Obsession - s/9237917/1/Love-Or-Hate-It-Still-Obsession_), sequel (do fanfiction If Only You Could See - s/9222620/1/If-Only-You-Could-See)

**Streszczenie: **Siedemnastoletni L i trzynastoletni BB przebywają w Wammy's House. Obowiązkiem L'a jest zajmowanie się Beyondem, aby był w stanie zostać jego następcą. Na domiar złego BB jest kompletnie wpatrzony w L'a, naśladując go niemal na każdym kroku. Po wielu tak spędzonych latach, zaczyna się to robić denerwujące. Jednak po pewnym czasie L znajduje w BB coś fascynującego, a ten aby go uszczęśliwić spełnia wszystkie jego zachcianki…


	2. It tastes like strawberries

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział pierwszy

**It tastes like strawberries**

– L! – na ciemnym korytarzu sierocińca Wammy's House dały się słyszeć krzyki jednego z wychowanków – L!

Przez wyżej opisany korytarz przebiegł czarnowłosy chłopiec. Po chwili zatrzymał się przy drzwiach i zapukał delikatnie.

– L? – zapytał już nieco ciszej i spokojniej.

Zza drzwi dało się słyszeć chłodne „wejdź". Chłopiec lekko się uśmiechnął, powoli uchylił drzwi i zajrzał do środka. W drugim końcu pokoju, tyłem do niego, siedział inny czarnowłosy, lecz tym razem nastolatek. Uchylił drzwi nieco szerzej i niepewnie wszedł do środka, zamykając je za sobą.

Pokój był dość mały, a przez zasłonięte zasłony pogrążony w półmroku. Całe umeblowanie ograniczało się do łóżka, biurka, szafy i fotela. Wszystko było zaprojektowane w staroangielskim stylu. Na drewnianej podłodze położony był wzorzysty dywan. Pomieszczenie wydawało się być może niezbyt dobrze urządzone, ale mimo tego dość przytulne.

Kiedy chłopiec podszedł bliżej, siedzący na krześle nastolatek w końcu wstał i odwrócił się w stronę nowoprzybyłego. Był szczupły i wysoki (chociaż wydawałby się wyższy, gdyby się tak nie garbił), miał na sobie nieco przykrótką białą bluzkę i luźne dżinsy. Na stopach nie miał ani butów, ani skarpetek. Jedne i drugie leżały rzucone w najciemniejszym kącie pokoju. Jego blada i szczupła twarz kontrastowała z czarnymi włosami, które najwyraźniej nie zaprzyjaźniły się z grzebieniem. Czarne oczy zdawały się być puste, a mimika nie wyrażała zupełnie żadnych emocji.

– L – zaczął młodszy z nich – mam problem z…

Po tych słowach L spojrzał na chłopca, który był od niego o kilka lat młodszy, przy czym niższy, jednak tak samo szczupły. Miał na sobie dżinsy podobne do tych L'a oraz czarną koszulkę. Twarz miał tak samo bladą, jednak czarne włosy nie sterczały we wszystkie strony. Byli do siebie złudnie podobni. Wiele osób widząc ich po raz pierwszy, była przekonana, że są braćmi. W rzeczywistości nie łączyło ich żadne pokrewieństwo. Jedyną rzeczą, po jakiej można ich było bez problemu rozróżnić, były oczy. W przeciwieństwie do czarnych oczu L'a, młodszy z nich, Beyond, był posiadaczem czerwonych tęczówek.

Były to oczy Shinigami, z którymi się już urodził. Dzięki nim widział prawdziwe imię oraz nazwisko każdego, kogo twarz był w stanie zobaczyć. Niestety takie oczy miały też swoje wady. Poza imieniem i nazwiskiem, Beyond chcąc nie chcąc widział również dziwne liczby, które (jak sam się z czasem zorientował) okazały się być datą śmierci osoby, na którą spoglądał. Może dla niektórych ludzi takie oczy byłyby skarbem, jednak dla trzynastoletniego chłopca były przekleństwem.

– Znowu nie możesz zrobić zadania domowego, B? – pytanie L'a brzmiało bardziej jak stwierdzenie.

BB spuścił nieco głowę wpatrując się w swoje czarne trampki.

– Co tym razem? – zapytał L monotonnym głosem.

– Matematyka – odpowiedział Beyond, wciąż nie podnosząc wzroku.

L westchnął i sięgnął po plik kartek trzymanych przez BB. Przejrzał je szybko trzymając w specyficzny sposób; jedynie kciukiem i palcem wskazującym. Westchnął ponownie i zapytał:

– Naprawdę nie potrafisz tego rozwiązać?

Beyond pokręcił powoli głową.

– Dobrze – powiedział L niechętnie – zaraz ci to wytłumaczę.

L chcąc nie chcąc, był zobowiązany pomagać B w każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym problemie. On sam był prawdziwym geniuszem, dlatego też został zabrany do Wammy's House, sierocińca, w którym dzieci są szkolone na przyszłych detektywów do rozwiązywania najtrudniejszych spraw. L już w tym wieku (siedemnastu lat) miał na koncie rozwiązaną nie jedną sprawę, której nie potrafiła podołać policja. Niestety nawet najlepszy detektyw potrzebuje jakiegoś zabezpieczenia na przyszłość, czegoś na kształt kopii zapasowej. Właśnie taką osobą miał się stać Beyond, który w Wammy's House zajmował drugie miejsce, jeśli chodzi o inteligencję. Z tego powodu L miał się nim zajmować, ucząc go dobrej dedukcji. L był dla Beyonda ogromnym autorytetem, niemal starszym bratem. Niestety pytanie się o każdą błahostkę, naprawdę zaczęło działać mu na nerwy. Nie mógł znieść tego, że dostał zadanie „niańczenia" swojej przyszłej kopii zapasowej, mimo, że miał przecież na głowie dużo ważniejszych spraw. Mimo to, nie miał wyboru, i za każdym razem, kiedy BB do niego przychodził, L (raczej niechętnie) pomagał mu. Dodatkowo denerwował go fakt, iż Beyond kopiuje go nie tylko w sposobach dedukcji, lecz także w prozaicznych rzeczach. Zaczął ubierać się tak jak on, wyuczył się tych samych nawyków, sposobu chodzenia, siadania, jedzenia, trzymania przedmiotów. Wszystkiego. Nawet zmienił swoje nawyki żywieniowe.

Po chwili obaj usiedli na łóżku, z kolanami w górze i rękoma obejmującymi je. L przystąpił do tłumaczenia Beyondowi (dla niego dziecinnie prostego) zadania. BB wpatrywał się w niego z uwagą, skwapliwie kiwając głową. Kiedy w końcu szczęśliwie dotarli do rozwiązania, L powiedział:

– B, czy mógłbyś mi przynieść z kuchni kawałek ciasta truskawkowego?

Beyond uśmiechnął się, kiwnął głową i natychmiast wyszedł z pokoju, zostawiając na chwilę L'a samego.

Z jednej strony L'a denerwowało zachowanie B, oraz jego naiwność, jednak z drugiej miał w tym jakieś korzyści. Beyond zrobi dla niego praktycznie wszystko, o co ten go poprosi. L czasami czuł się jakby BB był naprawdę jego młodszym bratem, lub może bardziej… służącym?

Szybko jednak odgonił z głowy te myśli. B to po prostu kopia zapasowa. Nic poza tym.

_Jednakże…_

Kopia zapasowa może się do czegoś przydać, tym bardziej skoro jest taka…

_Uległa…_

Tym razem myśli L'a przerwał Beyond, który ponownie wszedł do pokoju, niosąc talerz z dość sporym kawałkiem ciasta z truskawką na wierzchu. Trzymał też coś w drugiej ręce.

– Proszę – powiedział B, podając L'owi z uśmiechem, talerzyk z ciastem – mam dla ciebie coś jeszcze.

L spojrzał na B pytająco. W odpowiedzi Beyond podał mu słoik dżemu truskawkowego.

– Pomyślałem, że przyda ci się jak zgłodniejesz pracując w nocy – wyszeptał B uciekając gdzieś wzrokiem.

– Dziękuję – powiedział chłodno L, sięgając po obydwie rzeczy. Nie potrafiłby odmówić przyjęcia większej ilości słodyczy.

– Pójdę już – powiedział cicho B, odwracając się – i dziękuję za pomoc.

Skierował się w kierunku drzwi. Już sięgał ręką do klamki, kiedy L powiedział stanowczo:

– Zaczekaj.

Beyond zamarł w połowie ruchu i powoli odwrócił się w stronę L'a.

– Podejdź – powiedział chłodno, lecz tym samym stanowczym głosem.

Zmieszany B posłusznie wykonał polecenie L'a i zbliżył się do niego.

– B, dlaczego zawsze uciekasz wzrokiem?

To pytanie kompletnie zbiło go z tropu. L nie miał pojęcia o oczach Shinigami, a B nie chciał, żeby ten się dowiedział. Musiał szybko wymyślić jakąś dobrą wymówkę, na tyle dobrą, żeby uwierzył w nią L.

– Bo ja… – zaczął, nie mając zielonego pojęcia co powiedzieć dalej. Obecność L'a od zawsze tak na niego działała.

– Spójrz na mnie – zażądał L, głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Beyond szybko wykonał polecenie, starając się nie patrzeć na jego prawdziwe imię i nazwisko oraz liczby odliczające czas do śmierci, tylko prosto w te czarne, zimne pozbawione uczuć oczy.

L z kamienną twarzą wpatrywał się w czerwone oczy swojej kopii zapasowej. Po chwili jego dłoń spoczęła na bladym policzku B, który natychmiast się zaczerwienił. Beyond tak bardzo chciał odwrócić wzrok, ale czuł, jakby jakaś siła mu tego zabraniała.

_L kazał mi na siebie spojrzeć, nie mogę odwrócić wzroku._

_Nie mogę._

L powoli zbliżył własną twarz do twarzy BB i pocałował go prosto w usta. Zaskoczony B nie potrafiąc odpowiedzieć na pocałunek, po prostu stał poddając się mu. Po chwili poczuł jak do jego buzi powoli toruje sobie drogę język L'a. Czuł jego smak. Słodki smak truskawek. B kompletnie nie wiedział co ma na ten temat myśleć, z jednej strony wydawało mu się to ohydne, jednak z drugiej… ten smak. Aby go lepiej poczuć, zaczął własnym językiem ocierać się o język L'a, próbując zagarnąć dla siebie choć odrobinę więcej tego smaku.

_Uwielbiam truskawki._

Po chwili poczuł jak L napiera na niego, popychając go na łóżko. Kiedy obaj już się na nim znaleźli L tylko na chwilę przerwał pocałunek, aby zaczerpnąć oddech, po czym ponownie wpił się w usta B. Po chwili jego ręka zawędrowała niżej, zatrzymując się na nieznacznej wypukłości na spodniach Beyonda. Kiedy przez materiał zaczął pobudzać chłopaka, ten jęknął przeciągle przerywając pocałunek.

– L, nie dotykaj mnie tam – powiedział czerwony policzkach B.

– Nie? A dlaczego? – droczył się z nim L, jeszcze mocniej pocierając ręką.

– Zostaw… – jęknął B i sięgnął własną dłonią do ręki L'a, aby ją zabrać.

L szybkim ruchem chwycił obydwie dłonie BB przytrzymując je mocno jedną ręką, aby drugą kontynuować pieszczoty. Beyond wzdrygnął się, kiedy zimna dłoń L'a znalazła się na jego skórze, aby zawędrować pod materiał spodni i bokserek. Kiedy znalazła się na dość już twardym członku B, ten jęknął jeszcze głośniej niż poprzednio. L zaczął poruszać ręką dostarczając B coraz więcej przyjemności. Beyond nie był w stanie już nic więcej powiedzieć. Nie mógł też spokojnie leżeć, jego ciało trzęsło się, a biodra wędrowały do góry, błagając o więcej.

– L… ja zaraz… – wydyszał B patrząc na L'a zamglonymi oczami.

– Rozluźnij się trochę – powiedział spokojnie L, poruszając ręką jeszcze szybciej.

– L… ngh…

W porę L zdążył puścić dłonie B, aby zakryć mu usta ręką w celu stłumienia głośnego jęku, który ten wydał z siebie, kiedy osiągnął spełnienie. Zaledwie L zdążył wyjąć lepką dłoń spod materiału spodni BB, kiedy do drzwi ktoś zapukał. Zaskoczony w jednej chwili chwycił B za koszulkę i podniósł do pozycji siedzącej, a pokrytą w białej substancji dłoń schował za plecy.

Drzwi się uchyliły, a do środka wszedł Watari. Był to starszy mężczyzna o pogodnym wyrazie twarzy. Genialny wynalazca oraz dyrektor całego Wammy's House.

– B, szukałem cię… – zaczął spokojnie, jednak gdy spojrzał na całego czerwonego na twarzy i ledwo siedzącego, Beyonda, zapytał – wszystko w porządku? Jesteś cały czerwony. Chodź ze mną, najpierw pójdziemy do pielęgniarki.

B dokładnie nie wiedząc, co się wokół niego dzieje, posłusznie wstał i opuścił pokój. Watari również skierował się do wyjścia. Na odchodnym powiedział do L'a:

– Co tam znowu chowasz? Znowu zabrałeś czekoladę Mello?

Uśmiechnął się do niego nieznacznie, pokręcił głową i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Kiedy tylko drzwi się zamknęły, L'a dopadła burza myśli. Nie mógł sobie odpowiedzieć na proste pytanie – _dlaczego_ to zrobił? Wiedział, że nie powinien, że było to co najmniej niepoprawne. Nie dość, że obaj byli chłopakami, to Beyond był przecież jeszcze dzieckiem. L nigdy wobec nikogo się tak nie zachował, nie miał pojęcia skąd tak nagle znalazły się w nim jakieś dziwne pragnienia. To Beyond tak na niego działał. Taki mały, bezbronny i taki… _uroczy_? L sam nie wiedział kiedy zaczęło mu się podobać to, jak BB go kopiuje. W jego wykonaniu to wyglądało dość karykaturalnie, ale trzeba przyznać, że słodko. L czasami nie potrafił się na niego złościć, tylko obserwował jego nieporadne ruchy.

W miarę jak L wszystko dokładnie analizował, zaczął wyzbywać się wyrzutów sumienia. Przecież należy mu się jakaś rekompensata za ten cały trud włożony w uczenie BB czegokolwiek. Patrząc na to z drugiej strony, to tak naprawdę on sam wykreował B, swoją kopię zapasową. Zresztą wiedział, że Beyond zrobi dla niego wszystko, dosłownie wszystko.

_Można by to jakoś wykorzystać…_

Po długiej wizycie w gabinecie pielęgniarki, Beyondowi udało się przekonać ją, że nic mu nie jest. Mimo wszystko nie omieszkała się dać mu całego stosu lekarstw, twierdząc, że najwyraźniej się przeziębił, bo jest cały rozpalony.

W rzeczywistości powód jego _rozpalenia_ był zupełnie inny. Ani pielęgniarka, ani ktokolwiek inny z Wammy's House zapewne nigdy by się tego nie domyślił. Nawet Beyond w życiu nie brałby pod uwagę tego, co się wydarzyło przed kilkoma godzinami.

Teraz leżał już we własnym łóżku w ciemnym pokoju. Mimo wyjątkowo późnej godziny nie mógł zasnąć. Minuty wlekły się powoli, a jemu pozostało tylko rozmyślać nad tym, co się dzisiaj wydarzyło.

Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego L zachował się_ w taki_ sposób. Budziło w nim to pewnego rodzaju zniesmaczenie, ale z drugiej strony podobało mu się to. Nie potrafił zapomnieć smaku truskawek na języku L'a, chłodnej dłoni na jego rozpalonym policzku, która zjeżdżała coraz niżej i niżej…

Na samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia, znowu zrobiło mu się gorąco. Pragnął, aby L był teraz z nim, żeby znowu go pocałował, żeby znowu mógł poczuć ten cudowny smak, żeby jego szczupłe palce wędrowały po jego rozpalonym ciele…

_L…_

Myślał o szczupłej twarzy L'a, tak poważnej, a jednocześnie tak pięknej. O jego czarnych oczach. Tak bardzo pragnął, żeby L teraz tutaj był.

_L, czy kiedykolwiek mnie pokochasz?_

Beyond od zawsze czuł do L'a coś więcej niż do reszty kolegów. Przywiązanie? Przyjaźń? Miłość? Czym jest przywiązanie? Czym jest przyjaźń? I czym tak naprawdę jest miłość? Beyond nie wiedział. Nie znał tych uczuć, ponieważ nigdy nie został nimi obdarowany. Mimo to…

_Kocham cię, L…_

Beyond powoli zamknął załzawione oczy. W końcu udało mu się zasnąć


	3. It smells like cherries

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział drugi

**It smells like cherries**

Słabe promienie jesiennego słońca próbowały się przedostać do na wpół zasłoniętego zasłonami małego pokoju. Pomieszczenie było bardzo podobne do sypialni L'a, jednak odrobinę mniejsze i utrzymane w idealnym porządku. Można by rzec, że niemalże do przesady. Każda rzecz nie tylko miała swoje miejsce, ale również była ułożona idealnie pod kątem prostym. Nigdzie nie było widać nawet odrobiny kurzu, a mowy nie było o rzuconych w nieładzie ubraniach czy książkach. Z tego można było wywnioskować, że mieszkaniec owego pokoju uwielbiał utrzymywać porządek aż do przesady.

Kiedy promienie słońca dotarły do śpiącego w łóżku Beyonda, świecąc mu prosto w twarz, uchylił powoli powieki. Pierwszą rzeczą jaką był w stanie zobaczył było oślepiające światło słoneczne, a drugą, stojący na nocnej szafce budzik, wskazujący za pięć ósmą. Beyond gwałtownie usiadł i otworzył w niedowierzaniu szerzej oczy, wpatrując się w zegarek. Niestety, nie przewidział się, od pierwszych zajęć dzieło go zaledwie pięć minut.

„O nie!" – pomyślał zrozpaczony. Trzeba przyznać, że jeszcze nigdy nie zdarzyło mu się zaspać na lekcje.

Szybko zrzucił z siebie pościel i wstał z łóżka na równe nogi. Ze swoją manią trzymania porządku, bardzo chciał pościelić łóżko, jednak wizja kary za spóźnienie się na lekcje była o wiele bardziej przerażająca niż pozostawienie łóżka w nieładzie. W pośpiechu ubrał biały t-shirt i dżinsy, z którymi się praktycznie nie rozstawał. Szybko założył swoje czarne trampki nie zawiązując przy tym sznurowadeł. Sięgnął na półkę po potrzebne mu dzisiaj książki i opuścił pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem.

Podążał słabo oświetlonym korytarzem, szukając sali lekcyjnej. Nie miał zegarka, ale był pewny, że już z pewnością jest co najmniej ósma. Puścił się biegiem, nie chcąc spóźnić się na zajęcia. Nie miał zamiaru przez resztę dnia odsiadywać kary, rozwiązując jakieś niewykonalne zadania.

W końcu udało mu się dotrzeć pod odpowiednie drzwi. W pełnym biegu naparł na nie, otwierając je na oścież i dosłownie wpadając do środka. Pech chciał, że potknął się o własne sznurówki wykładając się na posadzkę z głuchym łomotem. Wszystkie trzymane przez niego książki wypadły mu z rąk lądując pół metra przed nim. Przez chwilę w sali panowała idealna cisza. Wszyscy uczniowie włącznie z nauczycielem wpatrywali się w niego bez słowa. Pierwszy zaczął się śmiać Mello, a już po chwili dołączyła do niego reszta klasy.

– Cisza – zarządził Roger, nauczyciel, a przy tym prawa ręka Watariego.

Po chwili klasa ucichła, a Beyond powoli wstał i pozbierał z podłogi swoje książki.

– B – zwrócił się do niego nauczyciel – spóźniłeś się.

– Przepraszam – powiedział Beyond spuszczając nieco głowę.

– Zostaniesz po lekcjach i rozwiążesz dodatkowe zadania – zarządził spokojnym, a jednocześnie stanowczym tonem – a teraz usiądź, proszę i zawiąż sznurówki.

Beyond bez słowa usiadł na swoim miejscu, a Roger kontynuował zajęcia. B mimo tego, że był najlepszy w klasie, dzisiaj kompletnie nie potrafił się skupić. Ciągle rozmyślał o pamiętnym wydarzeniu mającym miejsce w niedalekiej przeszłości. W dodatku był strasznie zmęczony, ponieważ spał zaledwie parę godzin. Nie potrafił jeszcze tak jak L nie spać w nocy, a w ciągu dnia funkcjonować normalnie. Nie mógł nawet rozwiązać przy tablicy zadania, które przy normalnym stanie byłby w stanie szybko wyliczyć w pamięci.

– Usiądź – powiedział Roger do Beyonda, który spod tablicy wrócił na miejsce – co się z tobą dzisiaj dzieje, B? Powinieneś dawać przykład swoim kolegom. Coś mi się wydaje, że naprawdę długo zostaniesz dzisiaj po lekcjach.

Beyond tylko kiwnął głową, na znak, że zrozumiał i wyszeptał ciche „przepraszam". Roger pokiwał głową z niedowierzaniem i zwrócił się do klasy:

– Kto w takim razie jest w stanie to rozwiązać?

Mello natychmiast zerwał się z krzesła.

– Ja! – krzyknął, i szybko podszedł do tablicy posyłając po drodze Near'owi mściwe spojrzenie.

Do końca zajęć Beyond już nic nie notował (tylko udawał, że to robi). Jego myśli krążyły wokół L'a. Nie mógł zapomnieć tego smaku, słodkiego smaku truskawek. Po zakończonych zajęciach, które tym razem wydawały mu się dłużyć w nieskończoność, zabrał swoje rzeczy i (tym razem powoli i spokojnie) udał się do swojego pokoju. Była pora obiadowa, więc powinien razem ze wszystkimi udać się do stołówki, jednak zupełnie nie był głodny. Nie miał ochoty nawet na jego ulubiony dżem truskawkowy.

Położył wszystkie książki na biurku i rzucił się na niezaścielone jeszcze łóżko. Leżał na plecach wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit. Dopiero teraz poczuł jak bardzo jest zmęczony i niewyspany. Czuł jak powieki same mu się zamykają. Wiedział, że za niecałą godzinę musi wrócić do klasy odsiedzieć swoją „karę". Nie powinien teraz spać, ale nie mógł z tym dłużej walczyć. Sam nie wiedział kiedy zasnął.

Kiedy Beyond się obudził, jego pokój był skąpany w czerwieni zachodzącego słońca. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie i zorientowanie się czy zachodzące słońce nie jest przypadkiem wschodzącym, i jaka jest dokładnie pora dnia. Kiedy przypomniało mu się, że na szesnastą miał się stawić do Rogera, aby odebrać dodatkowe zadania nad którymi miał spędzić najbliższe kilka godzin, bał się spojrzeć na zegarek. Wiedział, że jest już spóźniony, i to bardzo. W końcu spojrzał na fosforyzujące wskazówki budzika, które wskazywały dwadzieścia po siedemnastej. Nie pomylił się, był spóźniony niemalże półtorej godziny.

„No nie, znowu!?" – pomyślał zrozpaczony. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się zaspać, a co dopiero dwa razy w ciągu jednego dnia. Spóźnić się pięć minut na lekcje, to nic w porównaniu z półtoragodzinnym spóźnieniem na karę, wymierzoną w ramach tego pierwszego spóźnienia.

BB szybko zerwał się z łóżka, aż zakręciło mu się w głowie i wyszedł na pogrążony w półmroku korytarz. Wiedział, że tak czy inaczej ma lekko mówiąc, przekichane, więc nawet nie biegł, tylko powoli zmierzył w kierunku sali lekcyjnej. Kiedy odnalazł odpowiednie drzwi, nacisnął klamkę i uchylił je wchodząc powoli do środka.

Jedynym źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu była wielka lampa stojąca na biurku nauczycielskim. Przez panującą ciemność, Beyondowi zdawało się, że sala jest pusta. Z pewnością już po dziesięciu minutach od jego spóźnienia, Roger zapewne wrócił do swojego gabinetu nie omieszkując się poinformować Watariego o zachowaniu Beyonda.

BB zauważył, że na ławce znajdującej się najbliżej biurka leży mały stosik kartek. Podszedł bliżej, aby się im przyjrzeć. Rozpoznał w nich pokaźną listę zadań matematycznych, których szczerze nie znosił. Pomyślał, że Roger zostawił mu je do rozwiązania w ramach kary i wrócił do siebie. W takim wypadku nie pozostało mu nic innego jak usiąść i zabrać się za nie.

Czarnowłosy westchnął i usiadł na krześle przyciągając kolana do klatki piersiowej. L powiedział mu kiedyś, że dzięki temu lepiej się myśli. Już miał zabrać się za pierwsze zadanie, gdy usłyszał znajomy głos gdzieś z głębi sali:

– Jednak przyszedłeś, B.

Ten monotonny głos należał do nikogo innego jak do wspomnianego przed chwilą L'a. Beyond podskoczył na krześle i szybko odwrócił się do tyłu. L siedział na jednym z krzeseł, w najciemniejszym kącie sali.

– L! – krzyknął zaskoczony Beyond – co ty tutaj robisz?

– Roger kazał mi ciebie przypilnować. Miło, że postanowiłeś pofatygować się przybyciem tutaj – powiedział tym samym tonem, co poprzednio.

– To nie tak, L – tłumaczył się gorączkowo – ja po prostu byłem śpiący i… zaspałem. Przepraszam.

– Twoje przeprosiny i tak nie mają żadnego znaczenia – skwitował L – lepiej zabierz się za te zadania.

– Tak, już… – powiedział cicho Beyond, odwracając się z powrotem.

Nastała nieznośna cisza. Beyond kompletnie nie mógł się skupić, czując na sobie spojrzenie L'a. Bardzo chciał się odwrócić i na niego spojrzeć, ale coś go blokowało. Co chwila popełniał prozaiczne błędy, wiedział, że w tym tempie nigdy nie skończy liczyć tych zadań, a im dłużej będzie tu siedział, tym dłużej będzie skazany na obecność L'a.

– Od kiedy pierwiastek z dziewięciu to dwa?

Beyond usłyszał głos L'a tuż za sobą. Wzdrygnął się mimowolnie i zaczął szybko zamazywać błędnie wpisaną liczbę. Robił to z takim impetem, aż zrobił w kartce dziurę.

– Może lepiej dokończysz to jutro? – zaproponował L, co brzmiało bardziej jak rozkaz.

– Przecież muszę dokończyć to dzisiaj – powiedział BB – Roger się wścieknie, kiedy…

– Powiedział, że masz na to tydzień.

Beyond odetchnął z ulgą. To znaczy, że może w końcu opuścić to miejsce o tej ciężkiej, wręcz nieznośnej atmosferze. Wstał i zaczął zbierać kartki, kiedy nagle poczuł jak dłonie L'a chwytają go od tyłu w pasie. Beyond ponownie się wzdrygnął, pojedyncza kropla potu spłynęła mu po czole. Poczuł jak L przysuwa się bliżej niego, a jego ręce wędrują pod koszulkę.

– L, ja powinienem już iść… – szepnął Beyond, jednak nawet nie próbował wyswobodzić się z uścisku L'a, gdyż nogi całkowicie odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa.

L nic nie odpowiedział, tylko zaczął gładzić tors BB, i składać delikatne pocałunki na jego bladej szyi. BB wypuścił z rąk wszystkie kartki, które upadły na podłogę w kompletnym nieporządku. Żaden z nich się tym zbytnio nie przejął. L coraz napastliwiej atakował delikatną skórę BB liżąc ją i ssąc. Beyond odchylił głowę i zanurzył dłoń w czarnych włosach L'a. Poczuł słodki zapach wiśni. Zamknął oczy, czekając na pocałunek. Tak jak oczekiwał, po chwili usta L'a znalazły się na jego własnych całując go delikatnie. Dla Beyonda czas się zatrzymał, liczyła się tylko ta chwila, nie ważne jak długo będzie trwać.

Kiedy dłoń L'a chciała zawędrować niżej, Beyond nagle przerwał pocałunek i odskoczył od niego. Z jednej strony jego dotyk był taki przyjemny i delikatny, a zapach wiśni wręcz cudowny, ale z drugiej strony czuł, że to co robią jest złe. Dlaczego L to robi? Beyond kompletnie nic nie pojmował.

L spojrzał na BB pustymi oczyma, a potem w jednaj chwili odwrócił się i jakby nigdy nic, wyszedł z sali zostawiając za sobą otwarte drzwi. Beyond usiadł na zimnej posadzce i schował głowę w dłoniach.

_Dlaczego?_

Ze załzawionymi oczyma zaczął zbierać rozrzucone kartki. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się je jako tako uporządkować, wstał i wybiegł z pustej sali kierując się prosto do swojego pokoju. Pech chciał, że po drodze wpadł na Rogera, o mało nie wypuszczając kartek z rąk po raz drugi.

– B, uważaj trochę – powiedział chłodno Roger.

– Prze… przepraszam – wyjąkał BB próbując szybko wytrzeć łzy.

– Rozwiązałeś już te… – zaczął nauczyciel, lecz kiedy zobaczył w jakim stanie jest jego podopieczny, przerwał – wszystko w porządku?

– Tak – odpowiedział cicho tonem, który wcale na to nie wskazywał.

– Jeśli coś by było nie tak, to zawsze możesz… – zaczął Roger.

– Wszystko w porządku – odpowiedział Beyond, siląc się na pewniejszy ton głosu – przepraszam, muszę już iść, dobranoc.

Po tych słowach Beyond, nie czekając na odpowiedź poszedł dalej ciemnym korytarzem. Wiedział, że od czasu nieszczęśliwego wypadku z udziałem jego najlepszego przyjaciela, wszyscy nagle zaczęli bardziej zwracać uwagę na samopoczucie wychowanków.

Kiedy w końcu znalazł się w pokoju, cisnął kartki na utrzymane w idealnym porządku biurko i dosłownie rzucił się na łóżko, po dłuższej chwili zwijając się ciasno w kłębek. Do jego oczu napływało coraz więcej łez. Kompletnie nie potrafił ich powstrzymać. Nie zdążył nawet przykryć się kołdrą. Od razu zasnął.

Obudził go przeraźliwy chłód. BB uchylił nieco powieki i sięgnął ręką, próbując odnaleźć kołdrę. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się przykryć, dobiegł go pewien hałas. Nagle zupełnie się rozbudził, otwierając szeroko oczy. Nasłuchiwał. Kolejny odgłos przetaczającej się gdzieś w oddali burzy. Beyond leżał jak sparaliżowany. Odkąd pamiętał, paniczne bał się burzy, jednak zawsze wtedy przychodził na noc do A, jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Niestety teraz jest to niemożliwe. Nawet jeśli wszedłby do jego pokoju, byłby on pusty.

A zmarł dwa miesiące temu. Dokładniej, popełnij samobójstwo. Nie mógł wytrzymać wywieranego na siebie nacisku ze strony Watariego, Rogera oraz nawet samego L'a. Beyond winił za to wszystkich dookoła, tylko nie L'a. Mimo tego, że zmarł jego najlepszy przyjaciel, nie potrafił za to obarczać winą L'a, który był dla niego ogromnym autorytetem. Odkąd BB zajął miejsce A, miał nadzieję, że podoła temu zadaniu. Tylko to miało teraz dla niego znaczenie.

Skoro nie ma już A, co teraz zrobi. Z pewnością nie wytrzyma tutaj zupełnie sam do rana. Jedyną osobą, do której mógłby teraz się udać jest…

_L._

Z jednej strony chciałby, żeby L go przytulił, uspokoił, powiedział, że wszystko będzie dobrze. To by wystarczyło. Jednak z drugiej strony coś go hamowało. L ostatnio dziwnie się zachowywał w stosunku do niego, ale…

_Podobało mi się to…_

W końcu podjął decyzję. Jednym zdecydowanym ruchem zrzucił z siebie kołdrę i wstał. Wychodząc z pokoju co chwila spoglądał w okno, w oczekiwaniu na błysk. Szybko wyszedł i zamknął za sobą drzwi.

Znalazł się na ciemnym korytarzu, który właśnie rozjaśniło światło wyczekiwanej błyskawicy. Beyond jęknął cicho, zamknął oczy i zatkał uszy.

_Tak bardzo się boję, niech to się skończy, błagam…_

Nagle zimna dłoń spoczęła na jego plecach. Beyond niepohamowanie krzyknął i szybko się odwrócił. W błysku kolejnej błyskawicy ujrzał nikogo innego jak L'a.

– B, co ty tutaj robisz? – zapytał L monotonnym tonem.

– L… - jęknął BB ze łzami w oczach – L, tak bardzo się boję…

– Chodź – polecił L i ruszył ciemnym korytarzem.

Beyond nie miał innego wyjścia jak udać się za nim. Szli chwilę holem, co dla BB zdawało się trwać wieczność. W końcu L otworzył jakieś drzwi.

– Wejdź – powiedział chłodno.

Beyond natychmiast wszedł do środka, a L za nim. Okazało się, że znajdują się w pokoju L'a. Jedynym źródłem światła w tym pomieszczeniu była poświata emitująca z monitora komputera błękitnym światłem. B spojrzał na L'a pytająco, a ten powiedział tylko:

– Możesz dzisiaj spać u mnie, jeśli chcesz.

Beyond spojrzał na niego niepewnie, ale gdy usłyszał kolejny grzmot, tym razem znacznie bliżej, krzyknął cicho i wtulił się w L'a. L po chwili delikatnie zabrał oplatające go ręce BB.

– Lepiej połóż się już spać – powiedział.

– Ale L…

– Nie bój się, szansa, że… - zaczął szacować L, jednak Beyond nie miał zamiaru tego słuchać.

– No dobrze, dobrze! – krzyknął BB – już się kładę.

Jednym susem wskoczył na łóżko L'a, jakby podłoga miała go oparzyć. Kolejnym szybkim ruchem zarzucił na siebie kołdrę zakrywając się nią tak, że wystawał tylko kawałek jego czarnych włosów. L pokiwał głową z politowaniem i ponownie usiadł przy komputerze. Burza coraz bardziej dawała o sobie znać.

– L… – dał się słyszeć stłumiony głos Beyonda, dobiegający spod kołdry.

– Hmm? – mruknął L, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

– To niebezpieczne – powiedział BB jeszcze ciszej niż poprzednio.

– Niby co? – zapytał L.

– Siedzenie przy komputerze w czasie burzy.

L westchnął i powiedział:

– Dokończę to jutro. I tak nie będę mógł się skupić, jak będziesz co chwila coś do mnie mówić.

L wyłączył komputer. Na chwilę zapadła idealna cisza, niezmącona szumem pracującego komputera, jednak już po chwili dał się słyszeć kolejny grzmot. Beyond nakrył na siebie kołdrę jeszcze bardziej. L powoli podszedł do niego i usiadł obok.

– B – zaczął – nie ma się czego bać.

Powiedział to głosem niezbyt przepełnionym emocjami, ale Beyond wyczuł, że L stara się go pocieszyć.

_A może mi się tylko wydaje?_

Delikatnie zsunął z siebie kołdrę, na tyle, żeby zobaczyć twarz L'a. L siedział na łóżku z poważnym, lub raczej obojętnym, wyrazem twarzy. Nic się nie zmieniło. Mimo wszystko Beyond dostrzegł w jego głosie odrobinę ciepła.

– L… – zaczął niepewnie BB – mogę się do ciebie przytulić?

L spojrzał na BB jak na idiotę. Po chwili Beyond sam podniósł się i przytulił mocno do L'a, nie czekając na jego zgodę. Był pewny, że ten go od siebie odrzuci, jednak nic takiego się nie wydarzyło. W ramionach L'a błyski i grzmoty nie wydawały się być już tak straszne. B znowu poczuł ten wspaniały zapach wiśni, zapach L'a.

Nagle dłoń L'a spoczęła na czarnych włosach BB i zaczęła je delikatnie gładzić. Beyond powoli zamknął oczy. Nie słyszał już przetaczającej się nad nimi burzy. Teraz liczył się tylko L.

I słodki zapach wiśni.


	4. It feels like rain

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział trzeci

**It feels like rain**

Kiedy Beyond uchylił powieki, było już jasno. Nie było już słychać przerażających grzmotów, ani widać rozświetlających niebo błyskawic. Czuł, jak czyjaś ręka obejmuje go. Od razu przypomniał sobie wydarzenia z poprzedniej nocy, kiedy ze strachu przed burzą poszedł spać do L'a. Nawet nie pamiętał, kiedy dokładnie zasnął. W ramionach L'a czuł się tak bezpiecznie. Mógłby tak leżeć z nim całą wieczność.

Nagle L poruszył się niespokojnie. B wtulił się w niego jeszcze bardziej, bał się, że ten za chwilę odejdzie. Pomimo wczepionych w koszulkę dłoni BB, L z trudem podniósł się i spojrzał na swojego młodszego kolegę, jakby nie wiedział skąd się wziął w jego łóżku.

– B – zaczął L – powinieneś już iść.

– Ale L… – zaczął półprzytomnym tonem BB – przecież dzisiaj jest sobota.

– I co z tego – skwitował chłodno L – mam dużo pracy.

– A nie mógłbym zostać tu z tobą? – zaproponował niepewnie.

– Nie – odpowiedział krótko L, nie podając powodu.

– Ale…

– B, proszę cię, idź już – powiedział L, nie wyrażając przy tym żadnych uczuć.

Beyond westchnął, spuścił głowę i zaczął miąć dłońmi skrawek pościeli. L wstał i od razu skierował się do komputera, włączając go.

– L… – zaczął cicho B.

Nie wiedział co chce powiedzieć. Właściwie to nic nie chciał mówić. Pragnął tylko zatrzymać L'a przy sobie choć chwilę dłużej. Pragnął, aby L znowu go pocieszył, żeby jego dłoń znów gładziła czarne włosy B. Mógłby siedzieć z nim, w tym małym pokoju, w zupełnej ciszy. Wystarczyłaby mu jedynie jego obecność.

– Hmm? – mruknął L, nawet nie zaszczycając go spojrzeniem.

_Proszę, spójrz na mnie!_

– Już nic – powiedział cicho po dłuższej chwili milczenia – pójdę już.

L zupełnie na to nie zareagował. Zaczął stukać głośno w klawiaturę, wpisując jakieś niezrozumiałe dla Beyonda dane, do różnych tabelek. BB westchnął i wyszedł zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Cały weekend Beyond spędził na rozwiązywaniu zaległych zadań. Były one jedyną ucieczką od rozmyślaniu o L'u. Tak bardzo chciał, żeby ten zwrócił na niego uwagę. Żeby poświęcił mu chociaż odrobinę swojego cennego czasu. Żeby zwyczajnie z nim porozmawiał o wszystkim i o niczym. Jednak dobrze wiedział, że takie zachowanie niestety nie było w stylu L'a. Przy obecnym obrocie wydarzeń mógł liczyć jedynie na spędzenie z nim czasu pod pretekstem pomocy w odrobieniu zadania domowego. BB wiele razy rozważał udanie się do niego z jakimś wyimaginowanym problemem, tylko po to, żeby móc choćby na niego spojrzeć i wymienić parę zwykłych słów. Jednak za każdym razem dochodził do wniosku, że jeśli będzie przychodził do niego z każdą błahostką, L w końcu naprawdę go znienawidzi.

_Nie, przecież to niemożliwe._

_L mnie lubi._

_Chyba…_

Im dłużej o tym rozmyślał, tym więcej miał wątpliwości. Chciałby o tym zapomnieć, chciałby tego nie czuć. Chciałby traktować L'a jak resztę kolegów, jednak nie potrafił. L różnił się od innych, nie tylko jeśli chodzi o wiek oraz inteligencję. Był po prostu wyjątkowy, jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Nikt nigdy nie będzie w stanie go zastąpić, nawet on, Beyond, nigdy temu nie podoła.

Przez cały kolejny tydzień BB zaczęło się wydawać, że L zwyczajnie go unika. Nie miał pojęcia dlaczego. Codziennie analizował swoje zachowanie doszukując się jakichś błędów czy pomyłek. Oczywiście nie był chodzącym ideałem, i czasami zdarzało mu się zrobić coś niewłaściwego, ale to nigdy nie miało nic wspólnego z L'em. Mimo wszystko doszedł w końcu do wniosku, że powinien pójść do L'a i przeprosić go. Sam dokładnie nie wiedział za co, ale wolał być ostrożny. Może faktycznie popełnił jakiś wielki błąd, którego sam nie zauważył. Przecież L nie byłby dla niego taki niemiły bez powodu. W końcu podjął decyzję. Pójdzie do niego, przeprosi i porozmawia z nim, tym razem nie pozwalając się zbyć.

Następnego dnia Beyond długo myślał, co dokładnie chce powiedzieć L'owi, układając w myślach przebieg rozmowy. Niestety za każdym razem dochodził do wniosku, że L albo go wyśmieje, albo – co gorsza – zignoruje. Chcąc nie chcąc, musiał w końcu coś zrobić.

Już po chwili stał pod drzwiami L'a wpatrując się tępo przed siebie. Ze stresu zapomniał wszystko, co sobie wcześniej obmyślił. Jednak teraz nie było już odwrotu, postanowił zaimprowizować. Po prostu w końcu powie L'owi, to co czuje, bez żadnych sztucznych sformułowań. Z walącym jak młot sercem, i nogami jak z waty, zapukał. Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi. Nacisnął klamkę, jednak drzwi ani drgnęły.

_Nie ma go?_

Zdziwienie Beyonda było ogromne. L praktycznie w ogóle nie wychodził ze swojego pokoju. BB nie miał pojęcia, gdzie może się teraz podziewać. Westchnął i zawrócił, snując się bez celu długim korytarzem. Kiedy znalazł się przy wielkim oknie, usiadł na parapecie i spojrzał przez szybę.

Niebo było zasnute ciemnymi chmurami, z których w każdej chwili mógł lunąć deszcz. Wiatr porywał z drzew pojedyncze, żółte liście, które po jakimś czasie opadały na wilgotną trawę. W oddali zobaczył Matta i Mello grających z kolegami w piłkę. Kiedy z nieba spadły pierwsze krople deszczu, chłopcy zbiegli z boiska, wracając do budynku. Dopiero teraz Beyond zauważył siedzącą na ławce czarnowłosą postać. Przymrużył oczy, aby lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Nie było wątpliwości, że to był L.

Beyond zeskoczył z parapetu jak oparzony i popędził w kierunku drzwi, mijając po drodze oburzonego warunkami atmosferycznymi Mello wraz z kolegami. Kiedy wybiegł na dwór, deszcz padał już znacznie mocniej. Zupełnie się tym nie przejmując, puścił się biegiem w stronę siedzącego na ławce, pod wielkim drzewem, L'a.

– L! – krzyczał Beyond – L! L!

W końcu dobiegł do niego, zatrzymał się i próbował złapać oddech. L w końcu obdarzył go zimnym spojrzeniem, po czym natychmiast odwrócił wzrok, patrząc przed siebie. Beyond niepewnie spojrzał na L'a. Nie wydawał się być zachwycony jego obecnością. Przygryzł wargę i zaczął:

– L?

Zero reakcji. Podszedł bliżej i złapał L'a za ramiona, potrząsając nim lekko.

– L?

– Czego chcesz? – zapytał, spoglądając na niego.

Beyond jeszcze nigdy w życiu, jak długo znał L'a, nie widział w jego czarnych oczach tyle bólu. Szybko odwrócił wzrok nie mogąc dłużej patrzyć w te przepełnione jakimś dziwnym rodzajem cierpienia, oczy. Po chwili puścił również jego ramiona, i usiadł obok, na starej ławce. Z minuty na minutę deszcz padał coraz mocnej. Wielkie drzewo, pod którym siedzieli, powoli przestawało ich ochraniać przed zmoknięciem.

Dłuższą chwilę siedzieli w milczeniu. Beyond sam nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Teraz liczyła się dla niego jedynie ta chwila, w której mógł wręcz upajać się obecnością L'a.

Nagle L podniósł się z zamiarem odejścia. Wyrwało to BB z kompletnego zamyślenia. Bez zbytniego zastanawiania się, szybko chwycił go za rękaw, uniemożliwiając odejście. L przez moment stał nieruchomo, a potem odwrócił lekko głowę, ponownie przeszywając BB tym dziwnym, nieobecnym spojrzeniem. Ręka Beyonda mimowolnie zacisnęła się mocniej na koszulce, jakby właśnie trzymał najwartościowszą rzecz w całym swoim życiu.

Beyond nie wytrzymał dłużej tego spojrzenia. Wstał i dosłownie rzucił się na L'a, przytulając go mocno. L próbował go od siebie odczepić, jednak ręce BB były na nim tak mocno zaciśnięte, że stało się to niemal niemożliwe.

– B, puść mnie – powiedział cicho L.

Oczy BB wypełniły się łzami. Każde jego tak bardzo raniło, było zimne jak lód i ostre jak ciernie. Wbijały się boleśnie w jego serce, zostawiając coraz więcej ran.

– Zostań – wyszeptał BB – zostań jeszcze chwilę.

– Dziwnie się zachowujesz – stwierdził L.

– Jedyną osobą, która się dziwnie zachowuje, jesteś ty – powiedział B nieco głośniej – co się stało, L?

– Mówiłem już, żebyś dał mi spokój.

Kolejny kolec wbił się boleśnie w serce Beyonda.

– Dlaczego… – mówił B przez łzy – dlaczego tak mówisz…?

Nastała chwila ciszy, po której L powiedział:

– Przyjdź do mnie dzisiaj wieczorem.

Beyond nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co usłyszał. A więc jednak L zdecydował się wszystko mu wytłumaczyć, tylko po prostu nie chciał robić tego tutaj. BB powoli puścił L'a i zmusił się do spojrzenia mu prosto w oczy. Kiwnął tylko lekko głową. L odwrócił się i odszedł w stronę sierocińca.

Beyond ponownie usiadł na zupełnie mokrej już ławce. Patrzył na oddalającego się L'a, zastanawiając się, co ten chce mu powiedzieć. Z jednej strony był tego bardzo ciekawy, jednak z drugiej odczuwał ogromny lęk.

Spływające po nielicznych liściach, krople deszczu, spadały na Beyonda, którego włosy i ubranie już po chwili zrobiło się całe mokre. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio, szczerze mówiąc, w ogóle nie zwrócił na to uwagi. W końcu wstał, i cały przemoczony skierował się w stronę budynku. Kochanego Wammy's House.


	5. It feels like moisture

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział czwarty

**It feels like moisture**

Na korytarzu sierocińca dało się słyszeć ciche kapanie wody. Przemoczony do suchej nitki, Beyond Birthday, zmierzał powoli w kierunku swojego pokoju. Był niemal pewny, że rozchoruje się od tego przymusowego spaceru w deszczu.

Już miał otworzyć drzwi, gdy nagle korytarz rozjaśnił błysk. BB zamarł z ręką na klamce, oczekując na to, co miało za chwilę nastąpić. Tak jak przewidywał, po chwili dał się słyszeć donośny grzmot. Sparaliżowany Beyond próbował się uspokoić i po prostu otworzyć drzwi, ale nie mógł. Coś go blokowało. Strach.

_No dalej, otwórz te drzwi._

_Otwórz te cholerne drzwi!_

Ręka Beyonda zaczęła się niepohamowanie trząść, po czym przy kolejnym grzmocie odskoczyła od klamki jak oparzona. Wizja przebywania sam na sam w tym pustym (a w czasie burzy, również przerażającym) pokoju, skutecznie uniemożliwiała BB dostanie się do środka. Została mu jeszcze jedna możliwość.

Pójść do L'a.

Jednak od razu odrzucił od siebie ten pomysł. L wyraźnie kazał mu przyjść, ale wieczorem. Teraz jest z pewnością zajęty czymś ważnym, i nie ma czasu na niańczenie swojej kopii. Beyond nie chciał, żeby L był na niego zły z jakiegokolwiek powodu, nawet prozaicznego. Mimo wszystko nie widział innej możliwości. Matt i Mello pewnie siedzą w pokoju i grają w jakieś gry. Beyond nie miał zamiaru dawać im kolejnego powodu do naśmiewania się z niego. Nie tyle, że robił za kozła ofiarnego, nic z tych rzeczy, ale Mello tylko szukał powodu, żeby mu dokuczyć. Właściwie Mello miał dość wredny charakter i dokuczał każdemu, kto był od niego w czymś lepszy. Near również odpada. Jest chyba jeszcze większym odludkiem niż L, poza tym BB nie przepadał za nim. Gdyby A żył, od razu poszedłby do niego. Jeszcze niedawno byli najlepszymi przyjaciółmi…

_A…_

Na wspomnienie zmarłego przyjaciela, oczy BB wypełniły się łzami. Jednak smutek szybko ustąpił miejsca lękowi. Dziecinnemu lękowi przed burzą. Beyond bardzo chciałby się go pozbyć. Chciałby nie bać się niczego, stać się taki jak L. Idealny.

Beyond otarł łzy i skierował do pokoju L'a. Nie miał innego wyjścia, lub raczej… nie widział innego wyjścia. Nie chciał go zobaczyć.

Delikatnie zapukał do drzwi. Po chwili niski głos powiedział cicho: „wejdź".

_Czyżby wiedział, że przyjdę?_

_Nie, z pewnością oczekiwał kogoś innego._

Beyond powoli otworzył drzwi i niepewnie wszedł do środka. L siedział w charakterystyczny dla niego sposób przed komputerem, odwrócony tyłem do BB.

– Miałeś przyjść później, B – powiedział, nie odwracając się do niego.

_Skąd wie, że to ja…_

– Wiem, ale ja tylko… to znaczy…

Kiedy Beyond próbował to jakoś wyjaśnić, L wstał z krzesła, podszedł do niego i powiedział:

– Nic nie szkodzi.

Sięgnął ręką do drzwi i zamknął je na klucz, który schował do kieszeni spodni. Kiedy BB zorientował się co zrobił L, spojrzał na niego niepewnie, po czym powiedział cicho:

– Jeśli ci przeszkadzam w pracy… mogę sobie pójść…

– Wcale mi nie przeszkadzasz.

Po tych słowach L oparł rękę o drzwi i nachylił się nad zdezorientowanym BB, który znowu uciekał gdzieś spojrzeniem.

– Spójrz na mnie, B – powiedział spokojnie L, po dłuższej chwili milczenia.

Beyond niepewnie uniósł głowę i zarumienił się, kiedy zobaczył jak blisko znajduje się twarz L'a.

– Jesteś cały mokry – stwierdził L, przeszywając go spojrzeniem – powinieneś się przebrać.

– Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę…

– Chcesz się rozchorować? – powiedział L, jednak wcale nie brzmiał, jakby troszczył się o BB – przebierz się, dam ci jakieś ubrania na zmianę.

L odszedł od Beyonda, kierując się w stronę wielkiej szafy, w której zapewne trzymał cały komplet białych bluzek i niebieskich dżinsów. Kiedy otworzył drzwiczki w poszukiwaniu ubrań, Beyond stał jak rażony piorunem i gapił się na niego bezmyślnie. L w końcu coś wygrzebał i wrócił do niego, wręczając mu jakieś ubrania. Beyond nawet nie widział co dokładnie. Był za bardzo zdenerwowany. Dziwił się jak L'owi udaje się zachować spokój w każdej sytuacji.

– Miałeś się rozebrać – powiedział L – ściągaj z siebie te mokre ubrania.

Beyond nie wyobrażał sobie przebierania się tu i teraz, na oczach L'a. To było dla niego zbyt… niezręczne.

– Ale… nie…

L westchnął teatralnie, rzucił na ziemię dopiero co znalezione ubrania i zbliżył się do BB chwytając za koszulkę i próbując mu ją ściągnąć siłą.

– L, zostaw!

Beyond wzdrygnął się kiedy dłonie L'a dotknęły jego wilgotnej skóry. Kiedy ściągał koszulkę, niechcący musnął dłonią sutek BB, przez co ten cicho jęknął. Modlił się w duchu, żeby L tego nie usłyszał. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się zdjąć koszulkę, rzucił ją gdzieś za siebie, nie przejmując się, gdzie wyląduje.

– Spodnie zdejmiesz sam, czy mam ci pomóc?

Beyond zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej i wydukał tylko:

– Właściwie to nie są zbyt mokre… tylko bluzka była…

L jakby tylko czekał na stawianie oporu przez BB. Nawet nie dał mu skończyć zdania, chwycił go mocno za ramiona i jednym ruchem przemieścił na zawalone papierami łóżko. Szybko dotarł do rozporka spodni BB, rozpinając go.

– Nie, nie ściągaj ich! – powiedział natychmiast cały czerwony na twarzy BB.

Jego ręce w jednej chwili złapały dłonie L'a, próbując go powstrzymać.

– Daj spokój, B. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

L mimo protestów BB, szybkim ruchem ściągnął spodnie, pozostawiając go w samych bokserkach, na których odznaczało się nieznaczne wzniesienie. L spojrzał na pół nagiego Beyonda i powiedział jakby do siebie:

– A więc to o to chodziło…

Nastała niezręczna cisza, zmącona jedynie odgłosem rzęsistego deszczu oraz burzy. Wielkie krople mocno uderzały o szyby i parapet. Beyond już nie był w stanie dosłyszeć burzy przetaczającej się gdzieś niedaleko. Lęk, jak nagle przyszedł, tak szybko go również opuścił.

– Nie ma się czego wstydzić – powiedział L tym samym tonem, co zawsze – mogę ci pomóc.

Nachylił się nad Beyondem, niemalże kładąc się na nim, a jego ręka zacisnęła się na bokserkach czerwonookiego.

– Nie… ngh… lepiej już ubiorę … te ubrania…

– Zaraz poczujesz się lepiej – powiedział L.

Pocałował Beyonda, natychmiast wdzierając się językiem do jego buzi. Kiedy zawędrował ręką pod materiał bokserek, dłonie BB zacisnęły się na koszulce L'a, przyciągając go bliżej. Język L'a przeniósł się na bladą szyję BB, a potem obojczyk, liżąc każdy cal zimnej, wilgotnej skóry.

– L…

Zachęcony reakcją BB, L zjechał niżej zatrzymując się na sutku, liżąc go i podgryzając. Beyond wił się pod L'em, jęcząc z przyjemności. Nie zauważył nawet, że ten, zaczął powoli zsuwać z niego również bokserki.

Dłonie Beyonda przeniosły się na kruczoczarne włosy L'a, zaciskając się na nich delikatnie. BB od zawsze pragnął choćby dotknąć, czy móc pogładzić, te pachnące wiśniami włosy. Jednak teraz nie czuł tej cudownej woni, wszystko pachniało wilgocią deszczu, w którym jeszcze niedawno stali.

BB w końcu zorientował się, że właśnie został pozbawiony ostatniej części garderoby. Gdyby nie przyjemność, którą dawał mu L, chyba spaliłby się ze wstydu. Po chwili L oderwał się od bladej skóry Beyonda i podetknął mu pod nos trzy palce, rozkazując:

– Ssij.

– Dla… dlaczego? – ledwo wydusił z siebie BB, kompletnie zbity z tropu.

L nie dał mu odpowiedzi, zamiast tego wetknął mu do ust własne palce, jednocześnie zmuszając do wykonania polecenia. Niczego nieświadomy BB, posłusznie zrobił to, co polecił mu L, pokrywając jego palce warstwą własnej śliny. Po chwili L zabrał dłoń i bez żadnego ostrzeżenia włożył w niego jeden palec.

– Nie! Nie tam! – krzyczał zaskoczony BB.

– Bądź trochę ciszej, B – powiedział spokojnie L – zaraz poczujesz się lepiej.

Po chwili L wsunął w niego kolejny palec, tym razem nieco delikatniej. Beyond nabrał głośno powietrze, i przygryzł własną dłoń, aby nie krzyknąć z bólu. Kiedy L zaczął powoli poruszać ręką, BB zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej. W końcu L dodał ostatni, i zaczął poruszać nieco szybciej wszystkimi trzema.

– L… nie… nie rób tego – jęczał BB – to boli.

– Spokojnie – powiedział L jak zwykle opanowanym tonem – muszę cię przygotować.

– Przy… przygotować? – jęknął, tym razem wbijając paznokcie w pościel.

– Hmm… chyba już wystarczy – powiedział pod nosem L, tak, że BB ledwo to dosłyszał.

Po tych słowach wyciągnął palce i sięgnął do rozporka własnych spodni, rozpinając go. Kiedy zaprezentował swoją gotową erekcję, BB otworzył szerzej oczy, nie tyle ze zdumienia, co z przerażenia.

– L, chyba nie zamierzasz…

– Owszem, zamierzam – uciął L.

– Nie rób tego, proszę – powiedział BB.

– Musisz się rozluźnić, a nie będzie tak boleć – powiedział chłodno – zrób to dla mnie, B.

Beyond spojrzał w czarne oczy L'a. One nigdy nic nie wyrażały. Nie kochały, ale też nie nienawidziły. Jedyne co potrafiły, to hipnotyzować. Właśnie dlatego Beyond tak bardzo nie lubił w nie patrzeć, miały w sobie zarówno coś cudownego, jak i coś przerażającego. Jednak za każdym razem, gdy w nie spoglądał, nie potrafił skłamać, ani się przeciwstawić.

_Zrób to dla mnie_.

Przed chwilą wypowiedziane przez L'a słowa, rozbrzmiewały w głowie BB, blokując możliwość logicznego myślenia.

_Zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, L…_

– W porządku – powiedział cicho BB.

Teraz nie liczył się strach, czy ból. Teraz liczył się L i tylko L.

L zakrył własną ręką usta BB i polecił:

– A teraz rozluźnij się i rozsuń trochę nogi.

Nie będąc w stanie się rozluźnić, Beyond wykonał to drugie polecenie. Chwycił dłoń L'a, przyciskając ją jeszcze mocniej do ust. Oczekując na to, co miało nadejść, zamknął oczy. L starał się wejść w niego powoli i delikatnie, tak aby BB nie narobił zbyt wiele hałasu, jednak było to niemożliwe. Gdyby nie dłoń L'a, BB z pewnością rozdarłby panującą tutaj ciszę. L wszedł nieco głębiej, a BB wbił paznokcie w jego dłoń, rozcinając skórę. Z jego oczu pociekły łzy, nie mógł dłużej wytrzymać tak ogromnego bólu. Czuł jak L wchodzi w niego coraz głębiej. W końcu się zatrzymał i zabrał podrapaną rękę z ust BB, który wciąż nie mógł złapać oddechu.

– Już lepiej? – zapytał po dłuższej chwili L.

BB kiwnął delikatnie głową.

_Dla ciebie wszystko, L._

L zaczął się poruszać, starając się robić to powoli i delikatnie. Ręką zawędrował w dół, zatrzymując się na członku BB i bawiąc się nim. W końcu oprócz bólu, Beyond zaczął odczuwać również przyjemność. Objął nogami talię L'a, a dłonie wbił w jego plecy. Nie ważne jak bardzo miałoby to boleć, chciał przyciągnąć L'a jeszcze bliżej siebie. Zadowolony z takiego obrotu wydarzeń L, przyspieszył.

– L… ngh… już nie wytrzymam…

L, poruszając się jeszcze szybciej, pocałował namiętnie Beyonda, od razu przejmując kontrolę językiem. Już po chwili BB osiągnął spełnienie, brudząc siebie i L'a białą substancją. L zakończył pocałunek i mocno chwycił BB, podnosząc go lekko do góry.

– Już nie mogę… proszę, przestań… – jęczał wykończony, jednak L zdawał się go ignorować.

Przytulił go mocno do siebie, dosłownie wgryzając się w jego szyję, i poruszając się coraz mocniej i szybciej. Po chwili dłonie BB zsunęły się z pleców L'a, nie mając już siły go dłużej trzymać. W przeciwieństwie do Beyonda, L miał coraz więcej energii. Nie słyszał, lub nie chciał słyszeć błagań BB.

_Wytrzymam, zrobię dla ciebie wszystko, L._

W końcu L rzucił Beyonda z powrotem na łóżko i opadł na niego całym ciężarem. Po kilku mocniejszych pchnięciach, BB poczuł jak wlewa w niego coś gorącego. Zamknął oczy. Jego ciało bezwładnie leżało na łóżku, czuł się jak szmaciana lalka. Kompletnie nie mógł się poruszyć. Ale to nie było ważne. Liczył się tylko L, tylko to, że jest teraz z nim.

_Nawet jeśli za chwilę odejdziesz…_

_To nieważne…_

_Kocham cię…_

_L…_

Po dłuższej chwili, L podniósł się, założył spodnie i szturchnął lekko Beyonda, pytając:

– Wszystko w porządku, B?

Beyond zmusił się do otworzenia oczu i spojrzenia na L'a.

– Tak… – powiedział cicho.

Był z siebie dumny. Był dumny z tego, że w końcu okazał się być przydatny. W końcu zrobił coś dla L'a. Zrobił coś, o co L go poprosił. Cokolwiek to miało być…

_Czy to właśnie jest miłość?_

_Czyli jednak L też mnie… lubi?_

– Lepiej się ubierz – powiedział chłodno L, jakby nigdy nic.

Beyond wiedział, że zaraz wszystko wróci do normy, już wracało. Ale to nieważne. Cieszył się, że chociaż przez chwilę mógł mieć L'a dla siebie.

Powoli podniósł się z łóżka i zaczął wkładać na siebie pierwsze lepsze ubrania, już nie wiedział, czy to były te przemoczone na deszczu, czy te przyniesione przez L'a. Ledwo widział co robi. Kiedy udało mu się ubrać bieliznę i spodnie, wstał aby poszukać bluzki. Nagle zrobiło mu się ciemno przed oczami, cały świat zawirował. Zachwiał się i oparł o łóżko.

– Dobrze się czujesz B?

Kiwnął niepewnie głową i zrobił kilka kroków w kierunku leżącej na ziemi zmiętej bluzki. Już chciał ją podnieść, gdy znowu zrobiło mu się słabo. Zanim zdążył się czegokolwiek chwycić, poczuł jak leci do tyłu i uderza w coś mocno głową.

Potem już była tylko ciemność.


	6. It looks like white roses

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział piąty

**It looks like white roses**

Beyond otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w niewielkim pomieszczeniu. Od razu zauważył, że jest ono utrzymane w idealnym porządku, zupełne jak jego pokój… Zamrugał, i po chwili zorientował się, że naprawdę znajduje się we własnym pokoju. Było dość jasno, nie miał pojęcia, która może być godzina. Przekręcił się, aby spojrzeć na zegarek. Elektroniczny budzik wskazywał kilka minut po trzynastej. Ze zdumienia otworzył szerzej oczy.

_Trzynasta!?_

_Co ja tutaj robię!?_

_Zaraz…_

Próbował sobie przypomnieć co się ostatnio działo i jaki jest właściwie dzień tygodnia. Jeśli znowu zaspał na lekcje… Szczerze mówiąc, o tej godzinie zajęcia już się kończyły. Zastanawiał się dlaczego go nikt nie obudził. Czuł, jakby miał ogromną lukę w pamięci, poza tym niemiłosiernie bolała go głowa.

Nagle, tuż obok siebie, spostrzegł znajomą postać. Na krześle znajdującym się tuż obok łóżka siedział nie kto inny jak L. Beyond nie mógł się nadziwić, jak mógł go wcześniej nie zauważyć. Czarnowłosy siedział z kolanami przyciągniętymi do klatki piersiowej i wpatrywał się w Beyonda czarnymi oczyma, trzymając przy ustach kciuk.

– L! Co ty tu robisz? – powiedział Beyond, niemalże wystraszony.

– Jak się czujesz, B? – zapytał obojętnym tonem, ignorując pytanie.

– Normalnie… dlaczego pytasz? – zdziwił się – ale co ty tu właściwie…

L bez słowa wyciągnął dłoń i dotknął czoło Beyonda, sprawdzając czy nie jest ono gorące. Niby normalny gest, ale…

Nagle do BB wróciły wszystkie wspomnienia.

_Ten dotyk…_

_L…_

Beyond sam już nie wiedział czy to wszystko, co właśnie udało mu się przypomnieć było prawdą, wytworem wyobraźni, czy może snem. Aż bał się myśleć, że to wszystko mogło się wydarzyć naprawdę…

– L – powiedział Beyond, siląc się na rzeczowy ton – co ja tutaj robię?

– Zemdlałeś – powiedział L, zabierając dłoń – leżysz tutaj już od dwóch dni. Dobrze, że się w końcu obudziłeś. Lepiej pójdę zawiadomić pielęgniarkę i Watariego.

– Nie, zaczekaj – powiedział natychmiast.

L spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– L – zaczął – czy my to naprawdę… robiliśmy?

Beyond natychmiast się zarumienił i zaczął nerwowo miąć skrawek pościeli.

– Tak – powiedział L.

– W takim razie… – zaczął mówić po chwili ciszy, nie wiedząc jak dobrać słowa – czy to znaczy, że…

Zaczął giąć materiał jeszcze mocniej, czuł jak pojedyncza kropla potu spływa mu po czole. Od tak dawna chciał o to zapytać L'a, a teraz gdy ma okazję, nie potrafi tego zrobić. L siedział nieruchomo patrząc na BB.

– Czy to znaczy, że mnie kochasz? – powiedział szybko, czerwieniąc się przy tym jeszcze mocniej.

– Nie – powiedział dosadnie L.

Nastała niezręczna cisza. Do BB jeszcze dokładnie nie dotarło to, co usłyszał, więc mówił dalej.

– Ale wiesz... ja cię kocham – powiedział cicho.

– Nie możesz mnie kochać – powiedział chłodno – nie wiesz, co to miłość.

Beyond natychmiast podniósł głowę i spojrzał na L'a.

– Oczywiście, że wiem – powiedział pewnie, nagle zmieniając ton głosu.

– Nie wydaje mi się… – powiedział pod nosem L, wzdychając.

– A ty, L – zaczął, a jego twarz nabrała powagi – wiesz co to miłość?

– Nie – odpowiedział natychmiast – nigdy nikogo nie kochałem.

– A co z twoimi rodzicami? – zapytał, prawie zdenerwowany BB.

– Nie pamiętam ich.

– Nie ważne, na pewno ich kochałeś. Każde dziecko kocha swoich rodziców. Jestem tego pewien.

Znowu nastała cisza. L i BB wpatrywali się w siebie. Żaden z nich nie wiedział co powiedzieć.

– Moi rodzice nie byli dla mnie zbyt mili, ale… – przerwał ciszę Beyond – kochałem ich.

L powoli podniósł się z krzesła i spojrzał na BB. Ciężko było rozszyfrować, co tak naprawdę czuł, ponieważ jego twarz jak zwykle nic nie zdradzała. Westchnął, pokręcił głową, jakby z politowaniem i skierował się do drzwi.

– L, zaczekaj jeszcze – powiedział.

L zupełnie to zignorował.

– L! – krzyknął Beyond

Nawet się nie obejrzał. BB natychmiast zrzucił z siebie kołdrę, wyskoczył z łóżka i podbiegł do L'a, chwytając go mocno za koszulkę. W końcu się zatrzymał, jednak nie odwrócił się.

– Dlaczego taki jesteś? – zapytał BB cicho, jednak w jego głosie dało się wyczuć wyrzut.

– Jaki? – zapytał, po dłuższej chwili.

– Dlaczego mówisz takie okropne rzeczy?

– Okropne? – zdziwił się L, jakby po raz pierwszy słyszał to słowo – po prostu mówię prawdę.

Beyond dziwił się sam sobie dlaczego tak bardzo lubił L'a. Dlaczego go kochał. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego L w jednej chwili robi z nim _takie_ rzeczy, a w drugiej zachowuje się zupełnie normalnie, wręcz chłodno i ozięble. Szczerze mówiąc, właśnie to chłodne podejście zawsze tak bardzo imponowało BB. Od zawsze chciał stać się taki sam. Z drugiej strony, to była rzecz, która zawsze tak bardzo go raniła. L zdawał się być bez uczuć, jakby nic nie było w stanie go urazić, czy zranić. Natomiast BB był wrażliwy, zbyt wrażliwy. Właśnie dlatego tak bardzo różnił się od L'a, i z tego samego powodu chciał go naśladować. Kochał go całego, jego wygląd, wszystkie cechy charakteru, zarówno te wrodzone, jak i wyćwiczone. Z drugiej strony go nienawidził, nienawidził tego, jak go traktuje. Czy raczej… nienawidził samego siebie, za to, że nie potrafi zachowywać się tak samo. Gdyby był taki sam, potrafiłby zrozumieć zachowanie L'a, nie czuł by się tak, jak czuje się teraz.

_Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!_

Oczy Beyonda wypełniły się łzami. Im bardziej chciał być silny, tym bardziej stawał się słaby.

_Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!_

_Muszę przestać płakać!_

– Uspokój się, B – powiedział chłodno L.

_A więc zauważył…_

– L – zaczął – dlaczego mnie tak bardzo mnie nie lubisz?

– Skąd ten pomysł, hmm? – powiedział L, patrząc na zapłakanego BB – nie mogę cię ani lubić, ani nienawidzić. Jesteś tylko moim następcą, dlatego też nie mogę cię darzyć żadnymi uczuciami.

Dla Beyonda czas się zatrzymał. Jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie usłyszał czegoś tak okropnego. Mógł być znienawidzony, ale nigdy, nigdy nie chciał być obojętny. Być dla kogoś, kogo się kocha obojętnym, to tak jakby zniknąć z tego świata. Po prostu nie istnieć.

Beyond zacisnął powieki. Z jego oczu popłynęło kilka łez, które delikatnie, jedna po drugiej słynęły po jego bladych policzkach, lądując na podłodze.

_Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!_

– Błagam, powiedz, że mnie nienawidzisz! – krzyknął nagle BB, szarpiąc L'a za białą koszulkę – powiedz, że nie możesz na mnie patrzeć! Ale nigdy więcej nie mów, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczę!

– Oczywiście, że znaczysz – zapewnił L – przecież jesteś moją kopią. To chyba ważna rola, nie sądzisz?

– Nie mów tak! – krzyczał BB – chcesz powiedzieć, że jestem dla ciebie ważny jedynie jako twój następca!?

– Tak.

– Ale to ja… – mówił cicho – Beyond Birthday. Nie liczę się dla ciebie jako Beyond Birthday?

– Tutaj nazywasz się B – stwierdził – gdyby A jeszcze żył, on stałby się moim następcą, ale najwyraźniej był na to za słaby. Mam nadzieję, że ty będziesz od niego trochę lepszy.

L oderwał od siebie dłonie BB. Wychodząc, powiedział jeszcze:

– Pamiętaj, że liczę na ciebie, B.

Kiedy drzwi się zamknęły, Beyond stał przez chwilę jak sparaliżowany, a potem upadł na podłogę chowając twarz w dłoniach.

_On mnie nienawidzi._

_Nienawidzi…_

_Nienawidzę, nienawidzę, nienawidzę!_

– Jeszcze zasłużę na twoją miłość, L – powiedział do siebie Beyond, spoglądając na wazon białych róż stojących na stoliczku przy jego łóżku.


	7. It feels like flakes of snow

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

rozdział szósty

**It feels like flakes of snow**

W idealnie uporządkowanym pokoju, na idealnie pościelonym łóżku, leżał na wznak czarnowłosy chłopiec. Przez ułożenie ciała przypominał trochę leżące w trumnie ciało nieboszczyka. Jedyną oznaką życia była unosząca się miarowo klatka piersiowa. Beyond Birthday wyglądał jakby był pogrążony w śnie, na co wskazywały zamknięte oczy, oraz miarowy oddech. W rzeczywistości był pogrążony we własnych myślach, próbując je uporządkować.

Od ostatniej rozmowy z L'em minęły dwa tygodnie. Od tego czasu w ogóle nie odzywali się do siebie. Tu nie chodziło o jakąś dziecinną wymianę zdań, czy obrażanie się na siebie. Po prostu… wszystko zostało już powiedziane. Zarówno ze strony BB, jak i ze strony L'a. Wszystko jest już jasne. Beyond mocno się przeliczył, jeśli chodzi o okazywanie uczuć przez L'a. On sam powiedział mu wszystko, wszystko co czuł. Natomiast L, potrafił jednym zdaniem to wszystko zrównać z zerem, tak jakby to nigdy nie zostało wypowiedziane. To prawda, że można było udawać, że coś nigdy się nie wydarzyło, jednak to nie znaczy, że nie pozostawał po tym żaden ślad. Bolesna rana w sercu, która nieuleczona może spowodować tylko same szkody. To nieprawda, że czas leczy ból, on nas tylko do niego przyzwyczaja.

Beyond podjął decyzję już dwa tygodnie temu. Postanowił stać się lepszy od samego L'a. Tutaj nie chodziło o prześciganie się, tak jak robili to Mello i Near. Cel był znacznie ważniejszy od egoistycznego pokazania swojej przewagi. Beyond chciał jedynie udowodnić L'owi, że może być tak dobry jak on, a nawet od niego lepszy. Chciał mu to wszystko pokazać tylko po to, aby zostać przez niego zaakceptowanym i traktowanym na równi, a później także… docenionym i pokochanym.

_Zrobię wszystko, żebyś mnie pokochał, L._

_Wszystko…_

L siedział na łóżku wpatrując się bezmyślnie w ścianę. Mały, ciemny pokoik zdawał się być uporządkowany bardziej, niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Nigdzie nie było widać porozrzucanych ubrań, czy dokumentów. Wszystkie te rzeczy gdzieś nagle zniknęły. Jednak najbardziej zastanawiającą rzeczą w tym pokoju, był wyłączony komputer. L'a można było spotkać praktycznie tylko i wyłącznie siedzącego przed komputerem, który pracował nawet w nocy. Właśnie dlatego tak dziwny był widok rozłożonego na łóżku L'a, znajdującego się w posprzątanym pokoju, z wyłączonym komputerem.

Z zamyślenia wyrwało go ciche pukanie do drzwi. Po chwili do środka wszedł Watari, z jak zwykle przyjaznym wyrazem twarzy.

– Jesteś już gotowy? – zapytał rzeczowo.

– Tak – odpowiedział L, spoglądając przez chwilę na starszego mężczyznę.

– Zabiorę to – powiedział, podnosząc bagaż – jeśli chciałbyś się z kimś pożegnać, zrób to jak najszybciej, i nie zwracaj na siebie zbytecznej uwagi.

– Nie trzeba – powiedział L – zaraz do ciebie dołączę.

Watari spojrzał na L'a z lekkim uśmiechem i wyszedł z pokoju. L podniósł się z łóżka i stanął przy oknie.

Tak więc dzisiaj nadszedł ten dzień, w którym w końcu opuści to miejsce. Mieszkał tutaj tak długo, jak tylko sięgał pamięcią. Nie pamiętał swojego prawdziwego domu, ani swojej rodziny. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie dowiedział, co się z nią właściwie stało. Sam zbytnio w to nie wnikał. Szczerze mówiąc, cieszył się, że nie pamiętał swojego poprzedniego życia. To znacznie mogłoby mu utrudnić dążenie do celów. Przez wychowanie w takim sierocińcu został niemalże pozbawiony umiejętności odczuwania jakichkolwiek uczuć. A może od zawsze taki był? Przy pilnowaniu porządku na całym świecie, emocje mogą jedynie przeszkadzać. Nie mógł pojąć dlaczego Beyond tak bardzo się nimi kieruje.

_Beyond…_

Beyond Birthday, B, po prostu jego kopia zapasowa, nic więcej. Nie czuł do niego nic, poza cichą wiarą i nadzieją w jego możliwości. Skoro A okazał się być za słaby, to może B sprosta jego wymaganiom. Zawsze zostawał jeszcze Near. L widział w nim ogromny potencjał. On jako jedyny potrafił trzymać swoje emocje na wodzy.

_Beyond…_

Dlaczego w głębi serca tak bardzo chciał, żeby to właśnie on stał się jego następcą? Nie potrafił sobie odpowiedzieć na to pytanie. Beyond od zawsze go denerwował. Jego podejście, niezdarność, emocje, wrażliwość… to wszystko było takie irytujące. Jednak z drugiej strony widział w nim coś fascynującego. Ta jego porywczość, brak opanowania, to było na swój sposób… ciekawe. Poza tym wyglądał jak miniaturowa wersja jego samego, co sprawiało, że wydawał się być… uroczy? Czasami L widział w nim samego siebie, jednak sprzed wielu, wielu lat. Kiedyś też z pewnością był taki jak BB jest teraz, jednak zupełnie tego nie pamiętał, może tak jest lepiej? Mimo wszystko cały czas coś go ciągnęło do BB… Czyżby był aż tak narcystyczny, i chciał bliskości od osób wyglądających jak on sam? Nie, to nienormalne.

L odgonił od siebie te wszystkie myśli, nie mogąc sobie pozwolić na filozofowanie na temat własnych uczuć. Ogarnął spojrzeniem swój pokój i wyszedł na hol, zamykając cicho drzwi. Przez chwilę rozmyślał pożegnanie się z BB, jednak gdy pomyślał o reakcji czerwonookiego na opuszczenie przez niego sierocińca, od razu dorzucił ten pomysł, kierując się do drzwi wyjściowych.

Beyonda z zamyślenia wyrwały odgłosy dobiegające z korytarza. Najpierw usłyszał jakieś kroki, a potem podekscytowany głos Mello. Drugi, spokojniejszy głos, coś mu odpowiedział, jednak Beyond nie dosłyszał co dokładnie. Otworzył oczy, i podniósł się powoli z łóżka. Ukucnął przy drzwiach i przyłożył do nich ucho, aby usłyszeć co się dzieje.

– Co!? – usłyszał kolejny krzyk Mello – ale dlaczego?

– To nie czas i miejsce na wytłumaczenia – powiedział cicho Watari – jutro Roger wam wszystko wyjaśni, a do tego czasu, Mello, proszę, abyś zachował to w tajemnicy.

Nastała cisza.

Po chwili dały się słyszeć kolejne kroki, czyżby to był…

– L, możemy już jechać? – zapytał Watari.

Cisza, w czasie której L najwyraźniej kiwnął twierdząco głową.

– Znakomicie – powiedział Watari – wróć już do pokoju, Mello.

Beyond usłyszał trzask drzwi i oddalające się kroki. Otworzył szeroko oczy. Ze zdumienia nie potrafił się nawet podnieść. Kiedy w końcu udało mu się otrząsnąć, nacisnął klamkę i puścił się biegiem przez korytarz, docierając do głównych drzwi, a potem wychodząc na dwór.

Zobaczył oddalających się w kierunku wysokiej, metalowej bramy, L'a z Watarim. Pobiegł za nimi krzycząc:

– L!

Obaj się zatrzymali. Watari powiedział coś do L'a, po czym oddalił się w kierunku samochodu zostawiając go samego. L odwrócił się do Beyonda, patrząc na niego beznamiętnie.

– L – powiedział B, w końcu go doganiając – odchodzisz!?

– Tak.

– Dla… dlaczego mi nic nie powiedziałeś!? – krzyczał BB, wciąż próbując złapać oddech po biegu.

– A dlaczego miałbym ci to mówić osobiście? – mruknął L – jutro wszystkiego byś się dowiedział od Rogera.

– Jutro!? – mówił nadal wściekły BB.

– Uspokój się, B – powiedział L.

Beyond zacisnął pięści i spuścił głowę zamykając oczy, z których po chwili pociekły łzy.

– Jak mam się uspokoić… – mówił cicho BB – kiedy robisz takie rzeczy…

– To było oczywiste, że w końcu opuszczę to miejsce, B – powiedział L.

– Nie o to mi chodzi.

L popatrzył ze zdumieniem na BB wpatrzonego w swoje buty.

– Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? Dlaczego to zrobiłeś, a teraz odchodzisz bez słowa wyjaśnienia? – mówił BB z płaczem.

– Chodzi ci o seks? – zapytał L tym samym opanowanym tonem.

Zaskoczony Beyond nic nie powiedział, tylko zacisnął mocniej powieki. Pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku, spadając na ziemię i ginąc w wysuszonej trawie. Kiedy BB nic nie mówił, L kontynuował.

– Najwyraźniej popełniłem błąd. Myślałem, że jesteś bardziej dojrzały i zrozumiesz, że nie chodziło o żadną miłość. Cóż… jak będziesz starszy, pewnie to pojmiesz. A teraz po prostu o tym zapomnij, B.

Beyond czuł, jak coś zaciska się boleśnie na jego sercu.

_Nienawidzę cię, L._

BB podniósł głowę i spojrzał na L'a swoimi czerwonymi oczyma, które skrywały sam ból i cierpienie. Było to spojrzenie pełne wyrzutu.

Powiał zimny wiatr, a z nieba zaczęły spadać pierwsze płatki śniegu. Powoli osadziły się na włosach czarnowłosych chłopców. Beyond w jednej chwili objął L'a, zaciskając mocno dłonie na jego białej koszulce.

– Kocham cię, L – wyszeptał.

– Zapomnij o tym – powiedział cicho L, nie odwzajemniając gestu, ale też nie odpychając go – po prostu o tym zapomnij, B.

Po tych słowach L delikatnie odsunął się od BB i nie odwracając się już za siebie, odszedł od niego, zmierzając w kierunku wysokiej bramy. Beyond natychmiast się odwrócił, ze łzami w oczach wracając do budynku.

Żaden z nich nie odwrócił się za siebie.


	8. In the mirror - epilog

**Uwaga:** Przed przeczytaniem rozdziału radzę zapoznać się z wszelkimi informacjami i ostrzeżeniami dotyczącymi tego fanfiction (znajdziecie je pod nazwą "informacje i ostrzeżenia")

Jestem jedynie autorką fanfiction; manga, anime i powieść nie są moje!

* * *

epilog

**In the mirror**

Beyond Birthday wpatrywał się we własne odbicie w lustrze. Ostatni raz spojrzał w nie dokładnie trzy lata temu. Od odejścia L'a nie chciał patrzeć na własne odbicie, ponieważ tak bardzo przypominało mu samego L'a. Wiedział, że gdy tylko ujrzy własne odbicie, zobaczy również L'a, a wtedy wszystkie jego plany zostaną zaprzepaszczone. Chciał przez te lata ciężko pracować, aby dorównać L'owi, a potem pokazać mu jak bardzo się zmienił. Wiedział, że nie jest jeszcze wystarczająco dobry, że zostało przed nim jeszcze wiele ciężkiej pracy. Mimo wszystko nie mógł się powstrzymać. Czuł jak jego ręce same zawędrowały do czerwonego koca, trzy lata zakrywającego lustro. W jednej chwili koc, niczym płachta, opadł na ziemię.

W pierwszej chwili Beyond pomyślał, że przed nim stoi nie kto inny jak L we własnej osobie. Stał przez dobre parę minut i wpatrywał się w swoje własne odbicie, starając się nie patrzeć na własne oczy, które tak bardzo ich różniły. Ich sylwetka była praktycznie taka sama. Szczupły, wysoki, lekko zgarbiony nastolatek był ubrany w luźne dżinsy i białą bluzkę. Jego twarz była szczupła i blada. Idealnie pasowała do nieuczesanych, kruczoczarnych włosów.

– Kocham cię, Beyond – powiedział niskim głosem L'a, do własnego odbicia.

– Ja ciebie też, Lawli – odpowiedział sam sobie, tym razem własnym, nieco wyższym i weselszym tonem.

Beyond podszedł do lustra jeszcze bliżej i dotknął dłonią zimnej tafli.

– L…

Zobaczył jak z oczu jego odbicia lecą łzy.

– Nie płacz, Beyond – powiedział, siląc się na poważny ton – już wkrótce będziemy razem.

BB uśmiechnął się przez łzy.

– L, jesteś taki zimny – powiedział cicho, dotykając lustra tam, gdzie znajdował się jego policzek – kocham cię, ale…

Beyond zamknął oczy i spuścił głowę. Kilka łez spadło na podłogę.

– Jednego w tobie nienawidzę – wykrztusił przez łzy – tego, że nie jesteś prawdziwy.

Po tych słowach, nie patrząc już ponownie w lustro uderzył pięścią w taflę, rozpryskując szkło wokół siebie. Z licznych ran na dłoni zaczęła mu lecieć krew, kapiąc na potłuczone resztki lustra. Po chwili opadł na kolana, nie przejmując się tym, że rani sobie ciało jeszcze bardziej. Schował twarz w dłoniach, krztusząc się własnymi łzami.

Niecałą godzinę później znajdował się na podwórzu sierocińca, zmierzając pewnym krokiem w kierunku bramy. Tej samej bramy, którą dokładnie trzy lata temu przekroczył L, i już nigdy tutaj nie powrócił. Beyond przekroczył wysoką, metalową bramę, po czym odwrócił się, rzucając ostatnie spojrzenie na kochany Wammy's House.

– Dla ciebie wszystko, L – szepnął Beyond odwracając się, i ruszając przed siebie ośnieżoną ulicą.


End file.
